Previous disclosures by the present inventor have included an aquatic sports amusement apparatus that includes a pool, a plurality of wave generating chambers that release water into a pool, and a mobile application controller that operates the chambers, such that each chamber in the plurality releases water to create waves. The controller can be connected to the plurality of chambers via a network connection; such a connection could include a local area network, a wireless network, the internet and/or a virtual private network. The controller could be located at a distant location from the pool and chamber complex, and the controller may be a smart phone, a personal computer, a personal digital assistant, a laptop and/or a tablet computer. Those disclosures can be found in applications listed above.
The release of the water from the chambers may be performed by manipulating the air pressure in the chambers, as disclosed in detail in the patent applications listed above. During implementation, however, the ability to create a stable amount of useable pressure is difficult, with the fans that create the needed air pressure often operating in the unstable region. Unfortunately, this region is plagued by several drawbacks: (1) accurate control of air pressure is difficult, if not impossible, (2) the fans are inefficiently drawing power without contributing to the needed pressure, and (3) the fans may prematurely wear.
What is needed therefore is a system that overcomes these drawbacks.